role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Masashi Sudo
|faction =Himself |category =Kamen Riders }} Masashi Sudo (須藤 雅史 Sudō Masashi) is Kamen Rider Scissors (仮面ライダーシザース Kamen Raidā Shizāsu, Masked Rider Scissors), a character in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is the third of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. History He was a detective, using his job to effectively cover up his illegal activities, disposing of any witnesses to his acts. He had a partner, the older Tomoyuki Kaga who owned the Antique and Collection shop, until the older man's demand - for a bigger cut in the profit - made Masashi kill him, plastering him into the wall of his own shop seconds before Shiro Kanzaki appeared and offered him a Card Deck, explaining the terms of accepting it. Masashi took it gladly and made his Contract with the Mirror Monster Volcancer, becoming Kamen Rider Scissors and playing a part in the disappearances as he feeds his victims to Volcancer. He and Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) confronted each other once prior to the series, neither aware of each others' identity. Reiko was investigating the Antique and Collection shop after finding a link between it and some of the missing people, only to be attacked by Masashi hiding in the shadows. When the passerby she had talked to heard the commotion and screamed for help, Masashi ran out through the back and came back through the front pretending to be a passing officer. Reiko was taken to the hospital where she would spend the next couple of days, attempting to unravel the mystery while sending Shinji to investigate the issue for her. But when Shinji ran across Scissors in the Mirror World while fighting Volcancer, Ren came to his aid after making the conclusion that Kaga was the Rider. But against Ren's wishes, Shinji attempted to make peace with Scissors, leaving his calling card in the shop. Deciding to take advantage of the boy's gullibility, Masashi easily tricked Shinji into giving his name, Knight's human identity and Yui Kanzaki's address. With that, Masashi had Volcancer place Ren getting into an "accident" while he personally attempted to kill Shinji himself from Mirror World. When that failed, Masashi then kidnapped Yui to use her relation to Shiro for his benefit. Ren was able to corner him and rescue Yui, revealing that he knows the truth behind Kaga (who was plastered to the shop wall as Ren found the cracking cemented wall and glasses falling out of it, with the hand of Kaga sticking out). Masashi was forced to fall back when Shinji arrived, only to be contacted by Reiko, who realized that he was the killer after learning from other detectives that the attack on her wasn't reported to the police. The two detectives pursued Masashi from the hospital and cornered him, only for them to end up being dragged into Mirror World by Volcancer to be devoured as Shinji arrived on the scene. After revealing his intent to kill off everyone who now knows the truth behind Kaga's murder, Shinji was about to fight Masashi when Ren took his place in battling Scissors with Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuki watching. In the course of the battle of using each others' Final Vent on one another, Scissor's Vent Deck cracked, thus breaking his Contract with Volcancer as Scissors' armor started to fade. Volcancer immediately grabbed and pinned Scissors against its chest, devouring its master in an ironic death by betrayal. Later, after being revived by Kanzaki Shiro's manipulation of time, Sudo returns to his job, as well as his life of crime. Some time later, he finds his contract monster Volcancer devouring an innocent human. Remembering his time with Volcancer, Sudo attempts to forge an alliance with the kaijin, only to be targeted by the kaijin due the Scissors deck being lost. Due to this, he goes on the run, attempting to locate the Scissors deck again. However, he was then later killed again by Kamen Rider Ouja. Personality Sudo's personality is that of a manipulative person, using his status as a police officer to cover up his own crimes, even going so far as to manipulate his victims, under the guise of trying to solve the case. This eventually led to his downfall, when he didn't file a report for his assault of Reiko. Despite this, he was still willing to continue committing crimes, and kill anyone who got in his way. Stats * Height: 190cm * Weight: 63kg * Ability Perimeters: ** Punching Power: 12.5 (250AP) ** Kicking Power: 15t (300AP) ** Maximum Jump Height: 35m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5s Using the Scissors Visor (シザースバイザー Shizāsu Baizā), a pair of shears on his left forearm, Scissors can conjure an additional claw weapon called the Scissors Pincer and the Shell Defense shield. In his Final Vent Scissors Attack (シザースアタック Shizāsu Attaku), Scissors uses Volcancer's claws as a springboard to execute a spinning aerial attack. Trivia * At this time, Scissors appears to be the only Ryuki rider that has not regained his deck in the main RPverse. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Humans Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Minor Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Deceased Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)